


Happy Birthday Bill

by kinky_kneazle



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/pseuds/kinky_kneazle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill's not at home for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Bill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Westwardlee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Westwardlee).



> Written for the AWDT birthday fest. Thanks to Nocturnali for the beta.

On the morning of his birthday Bill woke up with an erection. Instead of having it nestled against his wife's luscious arse, it was pressed against the muscular buttocks of his partner on this mission.

Damn.

He knew he shouldn't have agreed to share the single bed. If Kingsley woke up now things would be awkward for the rest of the trip. He stayed as still as he could and tried to will the erection away so he could get up and take a piss.

As he lay there, trying to think of Filch, something strange happened. Kingsley began moving. But not in an 'it's-morning-and-I'm-waking-up' kind of way. More a 'there's-something-pressed-against-my-butt-and-it-feels-good' kind of way.

Bill stifled a moan as the hard muscle rubbed against his erection. Kingsley rolled his hips again and a sleep groan escaped.

"Mmm, Bill."

What? Bill jerked back, but he'd taken the side next to the wall. There was nowhere to go when Kingsley followed him back and he found his erection once more pressed against unrelenting flesh.

"Kingsley?" Bill thought it was time to stop this. "Kingsley!" He put a hand on his partner's hip and shook gently. Kingsley rolled half onto his back and Bill was touching the smooth erection of another man. His own cock jumped at the thought.

Kingsley was still asleep, so instead of jerking his hand away, he drew his fingers along the hard length. It was the first time he'd touched another man. Oh, he'd helped when the twins and Ron were young, but that was different.

He pushed the sheets away so he could watch as his hand shifted to close around the brown flesh. My birthday, he thought as he moved his hand. And I'm not making love to my wife; I'm groping my partner. While he sleeps.

He moved his eyes from the mesmerising image of his hand, up the bare torso, to brown eyes staring at him.

He snatched his hand away, but strong fingers wrapped around his wrist and drew it back.

"Don't stop." It was a command, so Bill wrapped his fingers tighter. Kingsley's hips moved, urging Bill's hand faster.

It came to him, as he rubbed a thumb across the tip, what he was doing. This was, he was…insane. There were lips on his collarbone, as Kingsley turned further. Bill felt fingers trail up his thigh and caress his balls before they wrapped around his cock.

"No!"

Kingsley's hand stilled. "What's wrong?"

"I – I'm not gay."

"Of course you're not." The fingers finished tightening and began to move. "You're just horny. And I'm just helping you out. Two horny guys, helping each other out. On your birthday."

Bill moaned. "No. I can't."

"You want it Bill. So take it." Kingsley grasped Bill's hips and rolled, pulling Bill on top of him. Bill felt their erections rub together, and he arched his hips, moving over Kingsley as he would move over Fleur.

"I don't know what I –"

"Yes you do." Kingsley whispered a charm and their boxers disappeared. With another charm, lubrication coated his cock. Strong fingers guided him so he was poised at Kingsley's entrance. He met the dark eyes that stared at him. He didn't know what his own eyes said, but they must have said something, because Kingsley reached a hand up to caress his jaw. "You won't hurt me, Bill."

"I can't, I don't want –" But he did. He knew this was his partner, not his wife; knew it was a man, not a woman. And still all he wanted to do was push his hips forwards and slide into the warmth.

Bill gasped as the heat began to surround him; he hadn't moved. Kingsley had planted his heels and began to push upwards. Those hands grabbed his hips and pulled. Their moans echoed through the small room. Bill held himself still; every muscle was tense as he struggled against the impulse to pound.

"It's okay, Bill. You can move."

And, as if he had been released, Bill moved. Freckled hands moved over chocolate skin; moist lips moved over sweaty limbs. Slim hips moved against slim hips and Bill wondered if he'd be able to do this for much longer without his head exploding, his heart exploding - _something_ exploding. He moved to rest his weight on one arm so that he could reach between their bodies.

There was that cock again, smooth and hot in his hand. Somebody else's cock in his hand. He lost his rhythm as he tried to move hips and hand at once. Then Kingsley's hand was there, covering his own, guiding him, moving him, silently asking for more.

Bill bowed his back and pressed his lips to Kingsley's. Kingsley opened for him, kissing back greedily as if he had been waiting for these lips.

The cock under Bill's hand began to pulse, and as the muscles clenched around Bill, he let go, thrusting again and again as he came. Finally he collapsed, spent, legs tangled and lips pressed against a dark neck.

Fingers ran through his long hair and lips pressed to one of his scars.

"We have to move. We've got a mission."

"Don't wanna," Bill said, even though he knew he sounded like a five year old. He felt lips on his forehead curve into a smile.

"Okay. We'll stay here for today. After all, it's your birthday."


End file.
